yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Calling All Rangers
Calling All Rangers is the third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary With the world in a greater threat, it's up to the Harmony Force Rangers to team up with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninjetti Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers, the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, and the Wild Force Rangers to stop Grogar and his gang from joining forces with old and new monsters to take over the world. Plot Grogar's reinforcements/Monsters from one world to another to join his cause One day at the evil lair, Grogar was brought report from Cleon and found Bucket Shadow, Creature, Freaky Tiki, Hiphopper, Flute Org, Ghoular, Cinecon, Soccadillo, Primator, Brick Bully, Arachnofiend, and Tough Tusks and made a deal about helping each other's revenge and they excepted. Recruiting the Harmony Force Rangers/Meeting groups of Legendary Power Rangers Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Twilight watched as Shining Armor coached Flash Sentry for football practice. Then, Carter Grayson the Red Lightspeed Ranger came and recruited Twilight and her friends and Flash and Shining Armor discovered that they were the Harmony Force Rangers and asked to join in the mission. Later, they meet at Animarium and they meet up with Ransik and his company along with Sunset Shimmer and Cadance as they meet the rest of the Lightspeed Power Rangers, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dr. Dana, and Ryan and Captain William Mitchell and they meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninjetti Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, the Zeo Rangers (who Timber Spruce and Sandalwood became the new Red and Green Rangers), the Turbo Rangers, the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, and the Wild Force Rangers, including Circuit and Princess Shayla as they explained that Grogar and his gang has joined forces with old and new monsters. So, the rangers excepted this task to stop Grogar and company and defeat the monsters for good. Grogar begins her plot/The Power Rangers make their move Meanwhile, Grogar and his gang along with Bucket Shadow, Creature, Freaky Tiki, Hiphopper, Flute Org, Ghoular, Cinecon, Soccadillo, Primator, Brick Bully, Arachnofiend, and Tough Tusks are making their evil plan to rule the world. Then, the Harmony Force Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninjetti Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers, the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, and the Wild Force Rangers begin their moves to stop them. Help came from Ransik and Company/The Power Rangers finish their fight Then, Ransik and his company came to the rescue as they help the innocent people from getting inured. So, the Power Rangers begin fighting Bucket Shadow, Creature, Freaky Tiki, Hiphopper, Flute Org, Ghoular, and Cinecon as Grogar and his gang escaped for their lives. Monsters growing gicantic/Activating new powers/The Power Rangers saved the day Just as Bucket Shadow, Creature, Freaky Tiki, Hiphopper, Flute Org, Ghoular, Cinecon, Soccadillo, Primator, Brick Bully, Arachnofiend, and Tough Tusks were brought down to the ground, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker cast their spells to make them bigger and summon two Nightmare Men and two Daybreak Men to destroy to city. Just as the Power Rangers each summon their Megazords and some Ultrazords, the Harmony Force Rangers were given new powers with new Zords to activate their new Legendary Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force Formations to finish off the monsters one by one. As the Power Rangers are victorious, Ransik had given his dept of gratitude to the Legendary Power Rangers for helping the Harmony Force Rangers in their time of needs and made Flash Sentry and Shining Armor supporters to the Power Rangers. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Frax Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Finster *Rico *Visceron *Miss Gritta *Sunset Shimmer *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Alpha 7 *Captain William Mitchell *Circuit *Princess Shayla Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Derpy Villains *Grogar *Nightmare Moon *Daybraker *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Cleon Monsters of the week *Bucket Shadow *Creature *Freaky Tiki *Hiphopper *Flute Org *Ghoular *Cinecon *Soccadillo *Primator *Brick Bully *Arachnofiend *Tough Tusks Trivia * Transcript *Calling All Rangers (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225